


Reasonable Men

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-13
Updated: 2003-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: "'If anyone's going to tell Snape, it will be me,' [Lupin] said firmly." Order of the Phoenix, page 672.





	Reasonable Men

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Reasonable Men

## Reasonable Men

### by victoria p.

Remus watched as Snape strode out of the kitchen. Sirius was scowling, Molly pale; Shacklebolt looked thoughtful. 

Sirius made as if to rise from his chair. "Remus--" 

Remus nodded at Sirius's urgent tone, and followed Snape into the hall. 

"Severus, may I have a word?" He kept his voice mild, cordial, even. On the one hand, it seemed the adult, polite thing to do. On the other, it irritated Snape to no end. Remus wasn't sure which was his actual motivation, but either way, it pleased him. 

"You may have as many words as you like, Lupin, so long as I don't have to listen to them." 

"I'm afraid they're meant for you, Severus." 

Snape huffed, but stopped walking. "If you must. Be quick about it." 

Well, then... "You need to resume Harry's Occlumency lessons." 

Remus was paying attention, so he could see the way Snape's hands tightened into fists for just a moment, the way his mouth opened before snapping shut into a grim line. Snape stared at him, but he'd faced worse in his time. He consciously kept his stance casual, his hands dangling loose at his sides. 

"Like hell I do." The words sounded as if they were torn from Snape's throat. 

"Be reasonable, Severus. You know what it means to the Order. What it could mean for Harry--" 

"Oh yes, the great Potter. We must always be thinking of poor Potter, never mind when he breaks the rules. He's the famous Harry Potter. Rules don't apply to him." 

"James saved your life. You owe--" 

Snape leaned toward him, just a fraction of an inch, and Remus forced himself not to take a step back from the murderous fury in his eyes. 

"Do not _ever_ presume to tell me what I owe, Lupin. I know exactly what is owed to whom." 

Remus wasn't certain if that was a yes or a no; he hadn't seen Snape so angry since the night of his reunion with Sirius in the Shrieking Shack. 

"Then you'll do it?" 

"No." 

He bit back a growl of frustration. Apparently, an appeal to Snape's sense of honor had been the wrong way to go. He should have known better than to mention James to Snape. The man was irrational on the subject. 

Sirius was going to kill him for screwing this up. 

"Severus--" He tried again. 

"I can see myself out." Snape swirled his cloak around him like a Muggle magician Remus had once seen in a nightclub, and then he was gone. 

"Shit," Remus muttered. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door, hoping his failure wouldn't have any dire consequences. 

end 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to victoria p.


End file.
